


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Chelle711



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle711/pseuds/Chelle711
Summary: It's that time of year where the snow falls and families decorate their homes for the Christmas season. Bella is no different. However, Jake will make sure that this is one Christmas she'll never forget





	Underneath the Mistletoe

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer. The song "Mistletoe" is copyrighted by Justin Beiber. No profits were made from this work.

Underneath the Mistletoe

One blustery cold day, just before Christmas, Jacob pulls up to Bella's house. Music poured out from the house. Surprised Jacob stood outside the door just listening. Again Jacob couldn't hold back his surprise at the song playing. While it certainly went with the spirit of the season, the fact that it was playing in the Swan's home was definitely unexpected. Jacob knocks on the door. He hears Bella ask who's there and he replies. Bella then tells him to just come in.

"Bells, what on earth are you listening to?" Jacob asks as he finds her in the living room trying to put together a fake Christmas tree that is taller than she is.

"Justin Beiber's 'Mistletoe'. And before you say anything, Renée sent the album to me. She thinks that he's hot," Bella says while scrunching up her nose at her mother's taste in youthful men.

Snickering, Jacob replies, "No offense, but your mom is a bona fide cougar!"

"Shut up! Just because Phil is a few years younger than her," Bella begins.

"Try almost ten," Jacob supplies.

"Shut up, Jake! Regardless, I promised her that I would listen to the album and I…"

"What?! You like this song?" Jacob asked in shock.

"In fact, yes Jake, I do! It's one of my favorite songs on the album. It reminds me of us," Bella explains while looking Jacob in the eye and daring him to say something negative about her choice in Christmas music.

"Of us? How? I'm not a scrawny little boy. I'm all tall, dark, and handsome. Wait! Don't tell me Justin Beiber is a vampire?! Bells, I thought that you grew out of childish young boys who think that they are God's gift to the Earth. Stupid undead mother…" Jacob says as disbelief of what Bella says finally register with him.

"Jake, if smacking you wouldn't break my hand again… Ugh! No! Justin Beiber is not a vampire! Sheesh! Get dazzled by a bronze haired, crooked grin, designer clothes wearing vampire one time and you never let it go. Plus, Charlie said that I can't hit you with another cast iron skillet after he saw what happened to the other one," says Bella.

"Funny, Bells. Real funny. Your dad already made me buy him a new one anyways. But, how does this song remind you of us?" Jacob asks truly curious now.

"Well, just listen," Bella says as she restarts the song from the beginning.

"Look up, Jake," Bella says sweetly.

Jacob looks up and laughs. Now, he understands why Bella was pushing him backwards. The sweetness of her actions weren't lost on him. So, he decided to take action.

"Mistletoe, hmm. Bells, you are a sly vixen, huh? You know something? My lips are feeling a bit lonely. Would you mind putting them out of their misery?" Jacob says.

"Seems as if my lips are lonely, too. Maybe we can help each other?" Bella replies slyly.

Jacob wastes no time gathering Bella into his arms and pulls her up so that she can wrap her arm and legs around him. Just as they were getting into their kiss, in walks Charlie, Billy, the Pack and Imprints. Shocked by the sudden appearance of the whole family Bella grips Jacob a bit tighter.

Jacob however, knows just how everyone would interpret what they walked in on.

"She said yes!" Charlie crowed.

"Jake, what is my father talking about?"

"Looks like Jakey poo hasn't asked her yet! Look at him sweat!" Paul says laughing.

"Jacob, so help me, you will be buying my father another skillet if you don't tell me what's going on," Bella threatens.

Sighing, Jacob lowers Bella to the floor. Once she's steady Jacob releases her arms and goes down on one knee. Bella's eyes widen as she realizes what is going to happen. Everyone grows silent.

"Well, this isn't how I planned to do this. However, I think that it's the right time. Bells, you know that I have loved you ever since I was a little boy. We grew apart through no fault of our own. Yes we met again when we were older. Through tests, trials, and stubborn leeches we managed to surely find each other. You are my reason to breathe and to get up to face a new day. Your laugh brightens my life and your smile makes my heart skip a beat. Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?" Jacob says.

Jacob reaches into his jacket and pulls out a little black box. He opens it when a golden princess cut diamond ring with two smaller white diamonds flanking it emerges. Bella gasp as she stares at the ring. Words failed her as Jacob looks at her expectantly.

"My dad gave me my mother's engagement ring. I changed it so that it would hopefully show us and how we came together. Look on the inside," Jacob tells her.

Bella takes the ring and studies it. More tears well in her eyes as she sees what's engraved inside the ring. She remembers the first time that Jacob spoke these words to her. Her mind was damaged, but her heart took the words and hid them deep within. Bella swallowed to push past the lump in her throat.

" I will stay with you forever and always. Yes, Jacob Ephraim Black, I will marry you!" Bella says as she pulls Jacob up for their first kiss as an engaged couple.

"Finally! Now we can eat all of this food we brought!" quipped Quil.

Everyone laughed and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Food was passed around and the forgotten tree was put together and decorated.

"I'm so glad that I have you Jake," Bella says while hugging Jake underneath the mistletoe.

"Me too Bells, me too," Jacob replies and softly places a kiss on his fiance's lips.


End file.
